Midnight Cat
by shrimpy322994
Summary: "You will become a creature of the night, until you see kindness in your heart." TadaseXAmuXIkuto... a beauty and the beast type of story
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto

Ikuto was a prince in a land far away, but he was corrupt by greed. He took from the poor and gave everything to himself and nothing for anyone else. He treated everyone like rats in the sewer especially his trusty servants.

One day he took a trip to the market place to collect all the tax money when an old woman ran into him.

"I'm sorry your majesty" the old woman said bowing at the prince.

"No needs to say you're sorry for you are banished. GUARDS!" Ikuto yelled

Two guards came as she started to mumble something.

"I have put a curse on you. You will become a creature of the night when the sun wakes until the stroke of midnight" the two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away.

"Pft, I don't believe in curses." Ikuto said as he headed back to the castle.

In the morning, the Prince was not what he was, for when he woke he woke as a cat with midnight blue fur and a silver cross around his neck.

_Someone help me!_

"Meow" Ikuto said.

"My prince I can't understand you" one of his servants said.

_Where's that witch?_

Ikuto ran out of the room towards the jail to find the old lady her ran into.

"Meow"

"Ahhh, so you have changed," the old woman said with a chuckle," the only way you can be human is when the clock strikes 12 until the sun rises, or unless you find a girl who you will love and she must love you back or you shall stay like this forever. I would suggest somewhere else the girls here don't really like you." She laughed at him as he walked away.

Amu

"Bye Tadase!" Amu waved as she and her boyfriend left the school gate.

Amu was a 16 year old girl with pink hair, great friends, a great family, and her boyfriend, Tadase. She was one of the coolest girls in school with her "cool and spicy" attitude and it didn't help that she was dating the sweet prince Tadase.

"Bye my sweet Amu!" Tadase said with an innocent smile on his face as he walked the opposite way than Amu.

Amu was half way home when it started to rain.

"I knew I should have brought my umbrella." She said as she ran under a bus stop cover sitting on the bench. "Looks like it is going to be awhile before this clears up." She sighed leaning back on the bench.

"Meow"

Amu look to find a midnight blue hair cat fully wet from the rain sitting next to the bench looking out towards the road. Amu giggled at the sight of the cat; the cat turns its head at Amu and gave her a funny look.

"Sorry you looked funny" pretending that he could talk. "Are you hungry?"

_Duh. _"Meow" the cat jumped on the benched next to Amu and looked at her bag.

"I got a part of this cookie, do you want- HEY!" the cat took the whole cookie out of Amu's hands and started to eat it.

"I guess you are hungry"

_O wow this is good! _"Meow"

"You're a smart cat aren't you?"

_Smarter than you. _"Meow"

"Good cat," she giggled as she scratch behind his ear, "I bet you all alone aren't you?"

"Meow"

"Well you can stay with me then, would you like that?"

_Not really but since you're the only one that I met so far why not. _"… meow"

"Ok then. You'll be mine then"

Amu picked up the cat and put him in her jacket before she ran towards her house.

"Amu is that you? Your late for dinner, do you have any idea what time it is?" Amu's mom said as Amu walked through the door

"Sorry I got caught in the rain but I met someone"

"Who is it honey?"

"It's a stray cat, and he's very smart. Do you think I can keep him?"

"I don't know dear"

"Do you want to stay here kitty?"

_Smile and act cute. _"Meow"

"See he said yes. Please mom, I'll take care of him"

"… Al-alright then"

Amu ran right upstairs before her mom could finished.

"THANKS MOM" she yelled as she ran up the stairs into her room.

She went in her room and set the cat down on her bed, while he got himself comfortable on top of the blankets.

_Hmmm this is a nice bed; I think I could enjoy this._

"Well you're going to need a name then… how about midnight cause of your fur?

_You couldn't think of a better name than that. _"Meow"

"Good then midnight it is. I'm Amu" she took his paw and shook it then giggled.

"Well I'm wet so I'm going to take a shower so why don't you stay here" she petted the cat on the head then walked into the bathroom. "I won' be long so behave ok?" the cat ran towards the door and slip in before she close it, "O no you don't you pervert kitty, you stay out here"

_Shit the only thing that might be good here. Well I might get to see her dress._

He turned around looking around the room. It was a typical room, a bed, dresser, a tall cabinet and a desk. Curious, he jumped up the desk poking his nose in everything that he could. He found her journal, her laptop and a picture of her and blonde hair boy that looked too much like a girl in his opinions.

The door opened to see that Amu was dressed in a pink and purple button up pajama shirt and pants.

_Shit man there's no way where I can see anything. Being a cat fucking sucks._

"Hey Mr. Nosey, what are you doing? Come on time for bed"

_Well at least I get to sleep with her._

They both climbed into bed, the cat curled near her chest quickly falling fast asleep.

Amu was half awake to something warm on her bed. She felt the flat, warm spot, with her eye's still closed and curled closer into it then fell back sound asleep.

Amu's hand was on Ikuto's chest, his hand under his head and the other around Amu's body.

"Stupid curse" Ikuto said as he lay naked in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers i have had writers block and gave my story to my favorite fanfiction writer Morgan. She and I are writing it together and it is going great so far. It is called human by night. Its still the same story but Ikuto is a panther and Amu is a lonley madian living in the woods. I hope u read it and enjoy it. Plus my computer is dead mostly because i broke my laptops charger lol. so anyway i hope you enjoy it. again its Human by Night. 


End file.
